Seduction it up!
by Fanficlover116
Summary: Deuce and Ty are left to babysitt Flynn for the weekend... but what happens when Deuce has to go and there is nothing stopping Ty to get what he allways wanted and craved for: Flynn?


Seduct it up!

Chapter 1: Unstoppable

(This is my first fanfic ever!:D)

Please review…doesn't matter if it's a good or a bad review…it's your opinion :D

And also do you want different pairings in the next chapter… or only Ty & Flynn fanfic?

It's summer. Deuce and Ty are hangin' in the living room watching TV and babysitting Flynn for the weekend since Cece and Rocky went to Los Angeles with Flynn's mom at a Dance Competition. Suddenly, Deuce's phone starts ringing. It was his father. "Yeah dad…I'm babysitting Flynn with Ty…Oh! I totally forgot!...Yeah…I'm coming"."Sorry guys, but I totally forgot that I had to go visit my aunt Rosalinda this weekend with my parents since she is in the hospital and all…I'll make it up to you…but sorry I really have to go"Ty sighs and says: "Aw c'mmon man…you can't leave me alone here!" "Sorry…you take my cut of the money too" Flynn turns to them and says: "It's okay… we'll find a way to have fun, won't we Ty?" Ty looks at Flynn and then says to Deuce : "Can't we just visit aunt Isabella with you?" "It's Rosalinda…and no… she can't have more than six visitors and we won't all fit in the car since grandma and grandpa are coming too." "Yeah, fine…whatever!" says Ty slightly disappointed. "Sorry…bye!" Flynn and Ty get back on the couch and turn the TV on again. After a few minutes Flynn turns off the TV. "Hey! What did you do that for? I was watching that!" "Because I want to ask you something…Why didn't you want Deuce to leave?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you looked so angry when he left and you wanted to go with him….it almost seemed like you wouldn't want to stay alone with me… what did I ever do to you?" "Well little dude… it's not about what you did to me …it's about what I am afraid of doing to you… with Deuce here…there would have been somebody to stop me…" " Stop you? Stop you from what?" Ty leans slowly and whispers into his ear "Oh , you'll see" and then seductively kissing Flynn's lips. "What was that? Why did you kiss me?" "I told you… I can't stop… and now there's nobody to stop me… I really feel sorry little dude but you're so hot …I just can't help it… you're nothing but a tease! It's your fault for being so cute… now suffer the consequences". Ty then leans in for another kiss , this time pinning Flynn to the couch, his tongue fighting for an entrance in Flynn's mouth. Flynn tries to fight Ty off but he climbed on top of him his boner now touching his little weener. When he broke the kiss he looked at Flynn and saw the terror in his cute little eyes "Ty why are you doing this? Please, Stop! I won't tell anyone!" " I can't little dude… just shut up! You're going to like this…" Then Ty slowly goes down to where his friend's little wiener should be… instead he finds a big bulge. Ty smiles devilishly and tells Flynn "Oh,you like this , don't you?" "No, Ty please get off me!" says the little guy while sobbing. "Sorry… you did this to yourself …just …try and enjoy it!" Then Ty slowly undresses the little boy and then himself. Flynn is now in nothing but his panties and his socks and so is Ty. " How 'bout we take these off too, huh?" " No, please Ty , don't do this!" " Oh, c'mmon! If you Don't like it why are you still hard?" Ty picked him up from the couch and slammed him and himself in the the wall while hugging took off Flynn's underwear and then his own and his hands grabbed Flynn's ass, their crotches now touching eachother. He felt his dick grow even more and slowly inserted a finger in Flynn's anus. "Ow! That hurts!" said Flynn now really trying to get away from his friend " Stop it or I am going to go straight in… without the fingers!" "But then what are you going to put in? And why would you put it in?" "Um….my dick…and…for pleasure…." "What? NO!" said Flynn trying to get out of his friends hug" " Ok then… I'm going straight in!" He then turns around Flynn and quickly slams his dick into the little boy's tight and soft ass. Flynn started to cry and Ty was now going faster and faster. After a while… Flynn really began to like it. "How come you're not crying anymore?"asks Ty somewhat smirking "Oh shut it and fuck me! says the little dude."Fine by me!" "Owww….I am feeling something very good right now Ty! What is it?" "You're going to cum… I am close too… but you are enjoying this too much!" They both cummed together and got in Flynn's bed. They hugged eachother and made out for hours and hours… After awhile Ty looked at Flynn's dick and saw a big boner. "Ty, can I ask you something?" "What is it my little love?" "Can we do that again at least one more time?" "Oh…we can do this forever & ever!" "I love you Ty…" "Love you more my little heart" And then they both slept in eachother arms and lived happily ever after… To be continued…


End file.
